Soeurs pour toujours, Soeurs pour un jour
by Anais Didi
Summary: La séparation de deux soeurs jumelles... read & review, please


**_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf quelques uns que j'ai inventé._**

**__**

*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*

**__**

**_Soeurs pour toujours_**

**_ Soeurs pour un jour_**

*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*

**__**

**_1er Chapitre : _**

**_Découverte_**

Un sombre château dressait sa noire silhouette en ruine. Un lac, tout aussi ténébreux, s'étendait, terrifiant, dans le parc entourant le château. Un petit faisceau de lumière, appartenant visiblement à une lampe électrique balaya une pancarte qui indiquait :

Attention

Défense d'entrer

Danger

Cet avertissement provoqua des frissons de peur et d'excitation chez les deux adolescentes venues explorer le célèbre château réputé hanté. 

Elles étaient soeurs jumelles, Solange et Inès Nimaldé, à la fois très proches et très éloignées, mentalement comme physiquement, l'une de l'autre. Inès, plus calme, tout en étant plus impulsive, plus petite, aussi physiquement, de teint plus clair, était l'aînées. Solange, plus extravertie, plus égocentrique que sa grande soeur, beaucoup moins réservée qu'elle, était cependant moins profonde, bien qu'Inès ne l'étais pas vraiment. Mais toutes les deux étaient totalement inséparables, au point qu'elles dépérissait quand elles se quittaient. Un jour, en entendant parler de ce château, elles décidèrent de tout faire pour aller dans ce pays, l'Ecosse, bien qu'elles étaient françaises. Quelques années plus tard, pour leur 15 ans, elles réussirent à aller en Ecosse.

*~¤~*Flash Back*~¤~*

Inès, petite, ayant à peine 10 ans, le regard enflammé, regarde sa mère adoptive :

-Laisse-nous y aller

-Non

Solange, furieuse, réplique :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas y aller ?

-Parce que vous etes bien trop jeune. Et puis... vous ne parlez pas anglais....

Solange et Inès : 

-Nous parlons anglais couramment. Rappelle-toi.

*~¤~*Fin du Flash Back*~¤~*

Inès s'étaient perdue dans ses pensées en lisant la pancarte. Et Solange venait de lui donner un coup de coude. Inès se tourna vers elle : 

-On entre ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!

-Crie pas comme ça, on a pas intérêt à se faire remarquer. 

Et elle éclatèrent de rire, nerveusement. Solange s'avança en premier, et poussa la porte. Elle se figea sur place. Inès couru vers elle, et à son tour, une grande stupeur l'envahi. des cris. Des cris résonnaient. Inès et Solange s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre, mortes de peur. Elles entendirent prononcer un mot dont elles ignoraient la signification, et sombrèrent dans le néant.

________________________

This was an accident, not the kind were sorrow sounds,   
Never even noticed were suddenly crumbling.   
_______________________

Une chanson résonnait dans l'esprit de Solange, quand elle repris conscience. Une chanson très belle, qu'elle avait souvent entendu car Inès l'écoutait en boucle. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle oublia ce qui avait résonner dans son esprit. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux la surprenait, et l'effrayait. Elle rechercha sa soeur mais ne la trouva pas. Et son coeur se serra. Affreusement. Elle ne voyait que de la dureté dans les regards qui la fixait, et ne voyait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'incompréhension.

*~¤~*

_______________________

Tell me how you've never, felt delicate or innocent,   
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense. 

_______________________

Inès murmurait les paroles de la chanson qu'elle écoutait en boucle, avant. Elle reprenait conscience. Doucement. Jusqu'au moment où un étau s'empara de son coeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Cherchant d'abord Solange. Elle ne la trouva pas. Et une rage immense s'empara de son coeur. Sa soeur. Sa soeur jumelle était terrifiée. Elle le sentait. Inès se leva en une fraction de secondes, et s'élança vers la porte. Mais elle sentit un bras la prendre par la taille, et l'empêcher de s'échapper. Un très vieil homme, habillé d'une façon bizarre, avec une longue robe, brodée d'étoiles et de lunes, et une barbe lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, la retenait fermement. Elle se débattit violemment, mais il possédait une force hors du commun et elle ne put se libérer. Il dit quelque chose en anglais, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des efforts, et baragouina dans un anglais approximatif, avec un accent français à couper au couper, qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Il l'a regarda attentivement, leva une espèce de bout de bois, murmura quelque chose, et reparla de nouveau dans cette langue, et cette fois, Inès compris. Il lui avait demander de se calmer.

-Où est ma soeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Restez calme, Mademoiselle, votre soeur va bien.

-Mais pourquoi a-t'elle peur à ce point ? Elle n'est pas du genre à vite s'effrayer, pourtant.

-Il est normal que les Moldus non invités ici, soient effrayés, en entrant dans le château.

-Les quoi ? Et puis, qui etes-vous ? [ndla : Inès était bien trop énervée pour faire attention à la première anomalie. Mais, là, s'étant un peu calmée, elle y fit attention]

-Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Les Moldus sont les Membres de la communauté non-magique....


End file.
